Inocencia
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: A veces ocurre que las personas que más quieres, son las más difíciles de mantener cerca. Participante en la "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Los dexholder del Prof. Oak.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Participante en la "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Los dexholder del Prof. Oak. Ok, esto podría ser un poco diferente...creo.

**Mi retador_: _**_Levy-chama_

**Reto:** Green/Prof. Oak. Green le da un regalo del día del padre. (juego)

**Palabras**:979 , según Daedalus.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Drama.

La edad de Green es de cinco años ^^

* * *

><p><em>"A veces ocurre que las personas que más quieres, son las más difíciles de mantener cerca"<em>

—¡Papá, mamá! ,¿dónde están? — el niño de ojos verdes lloraba a lágrima viva mientras intentaba borrar aquel rastro, se encontraba en su nueva habitación y no podía sentir más que un interminable vacío en su interior—.No quiero estar con el abuelo, quiero estar con ustedes.

Agazapado como estaba bajo su cama, la oscuridad lo rodeaba haciéndolo apretar los ojos asustado, tiritó de frío y miedo mientras seguía llamando a sus padres con la esperanza de que de un momento a otro aparecieran por la puerta para llevarlo lejos de ahí.

Green no quería quedarse en ese lugar, quería irse a su antigua casa; a su vieja habitación con sus dibujos y su pequeño peluche de pokémon. Él era un buen chico, quería a sus papás y quería a su hermana; pero no a su abuelo porque era raro y siempre le preguntaba si era un chico o una chica, además olvidaba su nombre y eso al castaño no le gustaba.

Él no quería a su abuelo, así que iba a regresar a su casa a como diera lugar.

...

Llevaba minutos intentando decidir cuan lejos estaba el siguiente pueblo, esperaba que su casa no quedara tan lejos. Sin embargo, nada más salir su abuelo lo encontró con sus ojos marcados con arrugas de preocupación.

—Me alegra ver que saliste— dijo intentando ocultar el suspiro cargado de tristeza, su nieto no merecía una pena tan grande como aquella y no sabía como ayudarlo sin quebrarse él mismo—, nuestra vecina dijo que su hijo quería conocerte, ¿por qué no vas con él?

—No quiero.

El profesor Oak odio y amó aquellas dos palabras, desde que había perdido a su hija y yerno eran las primeras que su nieto decía para él. Y aún cuando sintió el dolor del rechazo quiso poder ser capaz de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien porque sus padres lo habían amado como él lo hacía.

Green dejó a su abuelo ahí parado en medio de la entrada y se dirigió a los árboles cercanos para trepar en ellos y ver si desde lo alto podía ver el pueblo. Al menos esa era la idea, pero una mirada rojiza lo detuvo de golpe.

—Verde— dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos—, lindo color. Por cierto soy Red.

El castaño le frunció el ceño mientras media el árbol más grande para calcular el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para llegar hasta la cima. El niño a su lado siguió la dirección de su mirada y lo observó contrariado.

—Eso es peligroso.

—Necesito regresar con mis papás— contestó Green secamente empujando al pequeño para subir, pero éste lo jaló de su camisa.

—¿Están en el cielo? Eso es muy arriba— los ojos rojos lucían preocupados— si te caes, dejarás a tu abuelo solo.

—No me importa— replicó el castaño, pero Red se aferró al pedazo de tela con fuerza—, no quiero estar con él.

—Pero... te quiere mucho— dijo el moreno sin atreverse a ver a los ojos al otro— siempre quería ir a verte y te enviaba regalos, él quería estar contigo.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Sueltame!— Green lo empujó, provocando que el niño cayera sobre su trasero y pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos.

—Si te quedas, le diré a mamá que hable con papá está noche y les diga a los tuyos que los extrañas— en medio de su llanto y sollozos, Red se encargó de hablar coherentemente para darse a entender, Green lo miró sintiendo su pecho estremecerse con dolor y su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió; sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó de rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar a todo pulmón.

El pelinegro extendió sus pequeños brazos y lo rodeo para llorar ambos al mismo tiempo. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el profesor Oak salió de la casa con alarma y notó a los dos niños abrazados, quienes al sentirlo llegar se abalanzaron contra él cubriéndolo de lágrimas y mocos.

...

Green se encontraban dormido en el sofá de la sala y Oak cepillo su cabello lleno de canas. Era difícil para él poder entender a su nieto, era pequeño y sabía lo difícil que sería poder tratar con alguien tan diferente como lo era él y se lamentó el que no hubiera otra persona dispuesta a aceptarlos.

—Mamá dice que es bueno que saque la tristeza— Red dijo tomando su chocolate caliente en su pequeña taza amarilla, pero su actitud pensativa hizo que Oak se preocupara por su próxima pregunta—, ¿por qué no lo quiere profesor?

—Perdió a sus padres— despeinó el cabello negro intentando no ser demasiado brusco y prosiguió—, le daré su tiempo.

—Pero a usted le duele.

—Este viejo tiene mucha resistencia, es una herida que no importa.— contestó antes de fruncir el ceño— ya te acabaste eso es momento que te vayas, tu madre estaba preocupada.

Green en el sillón se cubrió con su manta favorita, había escuchado la última parte de la conversación y su corazón había latido dolorosamente, se levantó para correr hasta su habitación y revolvió desesperado entre sus cosas encontrando rápidamente lo que buscaba.

Su respiración se volvió pesada al entrar en la cocina, podía ver al imponente profesor mirándolo con aquellos ojos que le daban miedo; pero ahora podía ver claramente de lo que Red habló. Temeroso, el castaño se acercó hasta su abuelo extendiéndole algo con su pequeña mano temblando.

Oak frunció el ceño pero aceptó aquello aún interrogante y Green abrió los labios.

—Es un curita, para las heridas —el niño desvió la mirada al suelo y prosiguió—no quiero que tu también me dejes.

El anciano tragó el nudo en su garganta antes de abrazarlo y soltar silenciosas lágrimas, porque Green le había dado el regalo que más ansiaba querer: su cariño.

La parte más irónica de aquello, era domingo; el "día del padre" de Green.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
